Life's Obstacles
by fictionfanna101
Summary: The twilight gang is all together and they are all human. Bella tells the story and instead of moving to Forks with Charlie,she moves to Phoenix with Renee.What is in Phoenix you may ask?Well, there's a tan Edward,evil girls,and the trials of love! R
1. Moving

Chapter 1: Moving

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

I was sitting at my computer checking my MySpace out and tweaking it in different places. I looked around my room and frowned, not liking what I saw. I needed a change. I've had the same type of room since I was three. It had pink flowers and yellow walls with a rocking chair in the corner. You could still see the marks from where my old crib was. Yeah, change would definitely be a good thing. I turned back to the computer screen and frowned again. My page was so cliché it made me want to scream. Same old crap that everybody puts on theirs.

Well, let me start back at the beginning. My name's Bella Swan and I live in Forks, Washington, the most boring town in the whole wide world. I'm a little overdramatic and I love to read. I also love to write music and play the guitar. That's about it so I'm the average girl – haha, not. I have a mom and a dad named Renee and Charlie. I stay back out of the main scene and I love to be by myself, which is even weird for Forks. Huh, go figure.

I pushed back on the desk and stood up from my little blue chair. I heard some yelling downstairs and I wanted to see what was going on. I was reaching for the door handle when suddenly it flung open hitting me right on the nose.

"OUCH! What the heck?!?!? I can't even leave my room…….." I started. I looked up to see who had so brutally attacked me (overdramatic?) It was my mother and she was crying. She bent down to the ground to look me in the face.

"Bella! Bella, honey, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you I was just…." She trailed off.

"Mom it's okay. What did you need? What's wrong?" I asked. She grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. I sat down on the bed as she started fluttering around my room pulling clothes from here and there, putting them in a suitcase.

"Bella we're leaving." She said bluntly. Leaving? Leaving to where? Why so sudden? I opened my mouth but my mom just kept talking.

"I know this is really sudden but things just aren't working out with Charlie and me." She paused and took a shaky breath. "We are going to move to Phoenix, Arizona and start over."

"Wait, mom what's wrong between you and dad? You guys seemed perfectly happy this morning, what happened?" I said in a panicked tone. I had every right to be panicked. My home was being uprooted to freakin' Arizona! Why did she even pick that place?

"It's none of your business, all you need to know is that things didn't work out between us," she said.

"None of MY business," I all but screamed at her, "MY home is being uprooted, MY family is being torn apart, and MY life is changing!"

"Honey I know, but just trust me and please come," she pleaded. I looked into her shining blue eyes seeing my own brown ones being reflected. I couldn't leave my mother to fend for herself. I knew as well as she did that I was really the parent in our relationship.

"Alright mom I'll go," I said quietly. Renee gave me one quick nod and left my room leaving me to pack the rest of my things. I turned around and grabbed my iPod off the end table next to my bed. I clicked it on and put on "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. I wanted to listen to something sad and this would work perfectly. I loved the movie Titanic and I cried every time I saw it. To my disbelief I started crying. My world had come crashing down around me. I was drowning and no one was coming to save me.


	2. Phoenix,Arizona

Chapter 2: Phoenix, Arizona

I was sticky…………………………………………………………………………very sticky.

So far I learned that Arizona sucks. It is waay too hot for any human being and everyone here had tans. I of course, didn't. Living in Forks your whole life pretty much guarantees no tans, ever.

On the plane ride down I had decided to create a new image for myself. Starting in a new place meant I could change. I had wanted change and here is my opportunity. I decided to keep a lot of things about myself but just change a few. I would barely talk and always listen to my iPod. I would still write music and play the guitar which would give me an edge. The last thing is that I would have to have something really weird about me, to make people wonder about me. I didn't know what my story would be, but when I thought of a good one I would stick to it.

So today was the first day of school and I was already being stared at. I was the new kid so it was definitely to be expected. I had my iPod buds in my ears and I was listening to "Hips Don't Lie," by Shakira. Personally, I think it would be awesome to have my hips move like hers.

I was walking to my first class, English, and everywhere I went I was just stared at. I mean, really? Do I look like that much of a freak already? I walked into the room and sat down in a seat near the back. All the tan freaks around me seemed to inch away and I snorted. Wow, I haven't even said two words yet and they already fear me. I'm not even really that scary.

Everybody here was also basically half naked. All the girls wore short shorts and tank tops while the guys wore cargo shorts with muscle shirts. Of course, everybody here would be perfectly sculpted too. Perfect bodies, perfect hair, and perfect everything else, this place is just gonna be sooo _awesome _(that was sarcasm). The teacher started her lecture and class dragged by.

The day passed by slowly and I was finally in my last class, biology. There was only one seat left in the class and it was next to this incredibly tan, buff, and gorgeous human being. My face turned bright red but I managed to get back to normal before I sat down. There was no way I could like such a cliché of a person. I walked along the aisles and sat down in my chair next to the hottie. There was another girl sitting on his end of the desk, I think she had been in one of my earlier classes and her name was Lauren. She kept trailing her hands up and down his chest. Wow, way to throw yourself at him honey. She glanced over at me and whispered something in his ear then left, blowing him a kiss.

The dude's smile got really wide which made me guess she had just promised what I think she promised. I turned my head to the front of the class not wanting to see this kid anymore. All of a sudden I felt his hand grab my foot and I yelped.

"What the heck?!?" I basically screamed. So much for the barely talking thing, oh well. His head snapped up and he jerked backwards almost falling out of his seat. He managed to steady himself just in time and he looked at me again.

"What was that, dude?!?" He just kept staring at me like he had never expected another human being to actually sit next to him. I snapped my fingers in front of his face several times.

"Dude, what was with that?" He seemed to snap out of it and he closed his jaw. His eyes turned from a soft green to a hard green. Uh oh, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Jeez bitch, what's with your screeching? I thought you were my book bag, trust me, I wouldn't ever feel up anything as ugly as you." Ouch, that hurt. I figured he would be this kind of person, but I still hadn't fully given up hope.

"Alright Ken, let's get one thing straight……….I don't give a fuck what you think about me. You're just a beach Barbie and I can't believe you are as big a cliché as I thought you were, how disappointing. I just got here so you're stuck with sitting next to me until I move back." I knew that was a lie but I didn't care.

"Ken?" he questioned while raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Ken, you're exactly like him. He Barbie's boyfriend and he's perfectly tan and the "perfect" boy for every girl," I said in a little girl voice while nodding my head towards the Lauren girl.

"Oh look, here's your Barbie now," I pointed towards Lauren and he looked at her. They both locked eyes and I snorted loudly.

"Wut a cute wittle couple," I said childishly. He gave me a harsh glare and turned back to Lauren. How did I get stuck with suck a pig-headed, egotistical guy? It would be just my luck to get stuck with him. Class passed by really slowly and I already knew the lesson so I was bored out of my mind. Every once in a while I would catch him looking over at me, so I would just glare back.

The bell finally rang and I sprang from my seat to get out. So far, Arizona sucks I thought as I headed out to the buses. I strided past all of the students and climbed the stairs. Once I was on, I headed to the back seat of the bus and sat. Pushing my belongings to the side I put in my iPod ear buds and shut my eyes. I wanted this bus ride to already be over. After only a couple of minutes someone tapped my shoulder. Of course, it was that jerk, or should I say Ken. He was glaring down at me with his cold green eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Yeah you're in my seat, princess," he stated. I raised both of my eyebrows at him calling me princess.

"Princess?" I questioned him.

"Yeah since you get to call me Ken I figure I should have a nickname for you too. Oh, and for your information, my name's Edward Cullen," he said while smiling at me. Great, now he was going to try hitting on me.

I roughly pushed all of my stuff together and started to get up. Edward held up his hands as if in surrender. I gave him a glare and moved a seat over. I sat down in the squishy, brown seat and put my iPod back in. Edward stared at his seat, then me, then his seat again.

"What? I moved, so sit your ass down in your seat and wait for Barbie number two to come along," I stated giving him an evil glare.

"Nah, I think I'd prefer to sit next to you. I prefer my women feisty." What? Did I just hear wrong? Ken wants to sit next to me??? Oh, yeah like that's ever gonna happen. I pushed my stuff into the other half of the seat and spread out.

"Oh, hmmmmm we just ran all out of room. Sorry, guess it's just not your day Ken," I said sarcastically. Huh, hopefully he gets it through his thick skull that I will never want him like that. Edward shrugged and plopped down in his own seat. Not but ten seconds later a new beach blond, half naked Barbie walked on the bus. Guess where she sat? Right next to Beach Barbie Ken. He gave me this sneering look and they started making out. Joy, this was going to be a fun bus ride.

Over a couple of minutes I found out that this girl's name is Jessica. I had a plan to humiliate them both before I got off of the bus. I knew my stop was before both of theirs, so this would be perfect. The bus rolled to a stop and I slowly stood up.

"Hey, Ken, Barbie number two?" They both stopped and looked at me, the girl giving me a harsh glare.

"Just to let you know honey, they have antibiotics for that disease you have. You know the one down low? That way when you and Ken over here take it to the next level you won't have to worry about it." I gave her a sickly sweet smile and turned around to walk off the bus. The last thing I saw was Edward staring with his jaw open and the girl was giving me the death glare. I smiled to myself and figured maybe this place wasn't so bad.


	3. Shane

Chapter 3: Shane

Luckily, I had started the new school on a Friday, so I got the weekend to relax. After what had happened on the bus, I decided to change my image again. Normally, I probably would have chased the cool, popular guy around the school hoping he would notice me. Now, I am going to make him chase _me _'cause there was no way I would sink to his level. I'd be normal and keep him wanting more but he won't ever get it. Plus, I could still stick to the music thing and practice my guitar.

So, after I got off the bus I walked home with my iPod ear buds in my ears. I was listening to "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. I slowly walked down the road on the hot pavement and came up to my house. I opened the door, and walked up the hallway to my room. My mom had rented out this two bedroom apartment with two bathrooms as well.

I walked into my room and shut the door. I took a few steps over to my bed and flopped down on top of it. I grabbed my guitar and started strumming a few chords. Nothing sounded right so I decided to abandon the attempt for today. I grabbed my backpack and started going through my stuff to see what homework I had.

The homework only took about half an hour so I went to the kitchen and looked at the fridge. I opened the door letting the cool, refreshing air hit my face. I took a quick glance around not seeing anything I would like to eat. I decided I would go out to the nearest diner, so I put my shoes on and left.

Since I didn't have a car, I was forced to walk to the nearest diner. Once I got there the waitress led me to a stool at the counter. I sat down and picked up the menu that was in front of me, scanning over the items.

"Hey sugar, what would you like me to get for you," an older woman with gray hair asked me. Her name tag said Tracy.

"Um, I'll take a veggie burger and a glass of water please," I said politely.

"Alrighty, it will be out in a few minutes," she said with a smile. I tentatively smiled back and put my iPod ear buds in. I turned it to "Snow (Hey Oh)" by Red Hot Chili Peppers and crossed my arms over my chest. At least I could amuse myself while I waited for my food. I pulled the sleeve back on my arm and checked my watch. It was 6:30, Renee wouldn't be home for another three hours.

I decided to look around the diner, so I spun my stool so I was facing the booth area. There were only a few people eating and the booths were a dull shade of brown. The walls were covered with yellow wallpaper and the windows were painted white. I turned my stool back around and took a quick glance down the counter. There was only one other person and it was a guy. He looked about my age which is seventeen and he had shaggy brown hair. He was wearing baggy jeans and a loose-fitting t-shirt. He was more covered up than anyone I had seen all day.

He looked up as I was staring at him and he turned my way. I blushed a bright red and pulled out my wallet. I laid a couple of bills on the counter and hurriedly jumped off of my stool. This kid probably thought I was a freak. I mean, I had wanted people to think I was strange, but not stalker-like. I started walking at a brisk pace towards the door with my head down when someone grabbed my arm. I looked up and saw that it was the kid I had been staring at.

"Hey," he said in a gruff voice.

"Hi," I said quietly. He probably just wanted to tell me to stop being such a freak and shove me. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for him to start yelling at me.

"Why are you doing that?" he questioned.

"I-I-I- just thought you were gonna shove me, and tell me to stop being such a freak," I said in a rushed breath.

"Wow, trust me, I wouldn't ever hurt such a pretty girl as you. Oh, and I don't think you're a freak. You're just different. I like different," he said with a smile. Did he just say he thought I was pretty? Maybe I was going insane. There was no way this gorgeous boy just said he didn't think I was a freak _and_ that I was pretty.

"Thanks, um I'm Bella." I held out my hand so he could shake it. He looked at it for a second and shook his head at me.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Well see, in Phoenix we just give each other hugs," he explained. He smiled at me and spread his arms out to the sides welcoming me to him. I chuckled and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Ohhh so that explains why so many guys hugged me today," when I said that he looked jealous for a split second. I laughed and stepped forward to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist. We fit together perfectly and the warmth radiating off of his body felt really good. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then reality hit me like a brick. We were in a public place, where everyone could be staring at us.

I stepped back and he looked slightly hurt that I had ended our hug. I held my hands up in mock defeat and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, I got a little shy cause I thought people were staring." I took a quick glance around to see some of the other high schoolers staring at us. Uh-oh that is definitely not good. This means I was probably going to be talked about tomorrow. Great, just great.

"Haha, it's fine. Oh, and my name is Shane." This boy was handsome, kind, cute, tan, buff, and his name was Shane. Sigh.


	4. A New Day

Chapter 4: A New Day

"So Shane," how I loved saying his name, "What school do you go to?"

"I go to North High," he said with a smile, "what about you?"

"Same here," I said with a huge grin. Shane went to my school! Yay! Maybe he would talk to me tomorrow. The waitress came back with my food and I started eating. While I was chewing my first bite I noticed Shane wasn't eating. I swallowed the bite and took a sip of water.

"Where's your food?" I questioned him.

"Oh, I already ate," he said. Darn, that meant he was going to leave soon. I wouldn't get to see him until school on Monday, if I even see him.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll see you later," I said while staring at my plate. I glanced up at him through my lashes and saw him staring at me. Why wasn't he leaving? I just gave him free range to run away from the freak, but he didn't leave.

"Why are you saying goodbye? I mean, if you don't want me here I'll leave, but I thought we were becoming good friends Bella." His face looked sad and hurt about the fact that I could possibly want him to leave. Oh, he wasn't going to leave me, he was actually going to stay!

"Shane! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I figured you saw what I was like and would want to leave, so I was giving you the opportunity," I said while blushing. He sighed and frowned at me.

"Bella, you really misjudge yourself, you know that? You are a beautiful girl who actually has a brain, unlike most of the girls around here. You're independent and I'd love to get to know you better," he said while staring into my eyes. Wow, he had the most amazing brown eyes I had ever seen. I slowly nodded, my head coming out of my daze, realizing what he had just said to me. He called me beautiful, smart, and independent all in one sentence! That was probably the nicest thing any boy has ever said to me. Tears started forming in my eyes, but I tried to wipe them away before Shane could see it.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked anxiously. Now, he was worried he had offended me, good going Bella.

"N-n-n no, it's just that, that's probably the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me," I said with a shaking voice.

"Aw, Bella it's no problem. You're really a cool person," he said with a smile. He held out his arms again and I rushed to give him a hug. He held me and it just felt so right, like we were meant to be friends or whatever. We stayed there until 9 o'clock just talking when I realized I had to get home.

"I'm sorry Shane, but I have to get home before my mom does," I said with a laugh. We had been laughing a lot throughout the night. His face faltered for a moment showing his sadness. I really didn't want to leave this guy, but I had to.

"Alright, I'll see you later then, kay?"

"Sure, sounds good, oh here's my number. Text me every once in a while okay?" I asked.

"Every night and day, I promise," he said while rolling his eyes. I lightly punched him on the arm and jumped up to try and ruffle his hair.

"Hey Shorty, watch the hair." He wasn't that much taller than me, only by an inch, at least. I smiled brightly at him and spread my arms out. He complied and stepped forward pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around mine. He squeezed me tight against his chest and I could feel his muscles underneath his shirt. We stepped back and walked out of the diner together.

Once I was home, I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Only a few minutes passed and my mom walked through the door. She gave me a quick smile and laid her purse down on our kitchen table.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted me.

"Hi mom, how was your day?" I questioned.

"It was alright, work was extremely boring," she said while smiling.

"Isn't it - ?" I stopped mid-sentence noticing her smile.

"What happened exactly at work?" I said while standing up going over to lean on a chair. My mom looked up at me, fully knowing I knew something was up.

"Well….." she started.

"Well?" I edged her on.

"I met a guy today." She stopped looking for approval in my eyes. I kept up my gaze but inside I felt my heart tear into tiny pieces. How could she already have moved on? My parents didn't even sign the papers for a divorce yet, and she was already seeing someone else? How could she? Didn't she think about how it would affect me and dad? I gripped the chair as hard as I could, willing myself not to cry. She continued her story.

"His name's Phil and he is the sweetest guy, Bella. We met while waiting for the bus and we just got talking," she sighed, "he asked me out to dinner tomorrow and I said yes." She said firmly, searching my eyes. I took a deep breath, steadying myself. I gripped the chair still harder.

"How old is he?" I said through my teeth. I hadn't realized until then that I was clenching my jaw in anger and sadness.

"Oh, that's the best part Bella!" she said excitedly, "he's only thirty!" She started jabbering on about some more 'super duper' things about Phil. I could only help to tune her out. My eyes had widened in horror. Thirty? My mother was forty-six years old and she was going out with a thirty year old man? What if they got married? How could I ever stand having a father, cringe, _person_ that is half her age?

I mumbled an excuse and ran to my room down the hall. I swiftly closed the door and locked it. I flung myself on my bed and grabbed my iPod. I roughly pushed the buds in and turned it up to full volume. I gritted my teeth putting on "Prayer of the Refugee" by Rise Against. I gritted my teeth willing my tears to come. I refused to let my mother, strike that, _Renee_ to see me cry for her. She didn't deserve it after tearing my family apart piece by piece, along with my heart.


	5. Jerks

Chapter 5: Jerks

The rest of the weekend had gone by painfully slow. I refused to give Renee more than one word answers or call her mom. She still hadn't caught on that my new behavior was because of her. She blamed it on bad influences, so she grounded me. Pshh, well what a mom, she just needs the greatest mom award now, doesn't she?

I was slowly walking to my first class of the day, trying to avoid the strange looks I was getting from people. I knew hugging Shane had been a bad idea. I hadn't seen him yet, but I didn't know if I really wanted to now.

The day had been painfully slow with all the whispering and rude gestures. Most of them were coming from the other girls. Wow, this place was really overdramatic about stuff. I was now at lunch standing in line. I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water, paid for my items, and chose a table where I could sit by myself. I wanted peace and quiet right now. I pulled the chair out and sat down putting my food down on the table. I once again, put my ear buds in and turned it to "Do You Wanna Touch Me?" by Joan Jett. I took a bite of my apple and leaned back in my chair, trying to relax.

SPLASH!! Suddenly, I was burning all over my body. It felt like my skin was on fire and I started screaming. I opened my eyes to see Lauren and Jessica standing there with an empty soup thermos in their hands. Behind them I could see Edward looking torn between two emotions. I grabbed my water and poured it on my body hoping to cool down the burns from the soup.

I jumped up from my seat knocking it to the ground. I immediately lunged for both of the girls even though my skin was still burning at a high temperature. From behind me someone grabbed my arms and I screamed louder. It burned! Just being touched made my skin hurt so many times worse. The person released their grip and I staggered forward toward the girls. They stepped back with looks of mock terror on their faces.

"Look guys! Slow mo," Lauren said while stepping slowly forward copying my movement. I'd like to see how she walked with third-degree burns all over her body. I reached out my hands and grabbed Jessica's throat.

"How dare you!" she screamed at me. She tore her nails (which could almost be described as claws) down my arms getting another blood curdling scream from me. I sank to the ground feeling lightheaded and my vision getting blurry. The ground was very cold so it felt good on my skin but it hurt at the same time because of the pressure on me. I started whimpering and my vision was increasingly going dark. The last thing I saw was a tall figure heading my way, leaning down to look at me.


	6. Hospital

Chapter 6: Hospital

I awoke in a really bright, white room. There was a TV in the corner on some boring news channel. I swallowed and my throat felt like a pile of sawdust, it was so dry. I moved my arm to scratch my forehead and I realized I had some tubes in me, with needles. I swallowed again trying to calm myself down. Needles, I hated having shots or needles put in me because it made me think of blood, and I get nauseous from blood. I swallowed again quickly averting my gaze from my arm. My body was covered in white bandages. I didn't want to know what it looked like underneath them.

Someone stirred in the corner. It looked like a guy sitting in a back-breaking position in a chair. I coughed loudly and a nurse walked in, causing the man to jerk awake. She looked at my tubes and checked their readings. She gave me a quick smile.

"Would you like something to drink?" she quietly asked.

"Y-y-yes please," I croaked. My voiced sounded worse than I could have imagined. She gave a quick nod and left to get me a drink. The guy stood up, stretched, and walked over to my bedside. I looked up and saw that he had long, shaggy, brown hair. Shane.

"Hey Bella," he whispered.

"Hi," I said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with his brown eyes searching mine. I could stare into those things forever.

"Alright, I guess" I whispered. He searched me over and shook his head.

"What?" I questioned. Had I done something wrong? Then I wondered what he was doing here. How had he found out what had happened at school?

"Bella, you should be screaming your lungs out right now. Lauren and Jess poured soup on you that was 125 degrees!" he shouted. I cringed and sunk into my pillow. He stopped himself and took a shaky breath. He mumbled something that sounded like 'if only I had been faster' and carefully sat down on my bed.

I reached out my hand and started stroking his arm. He looked at me, his eyes shining. He gave me a grim smile and tentatively put my hand back on the bed.

"How come you're here?" I asked.

"I feel responsible," he said with a sheepish smile.

"I should have been there to help you. I was only a couple of tables away but I was too late," he said with a shaky voice, "I just-."

"What?" I questioned.

"I don't want bad things to happen to you Bella. I really like you and I would be heartbroken if something happened to you," he said while searching my eyes. I reached up and started stroking his face looking into his eyes. Shane Collins liked me? He actually would like someone like _me_? He seemed to truly care about me. I tried to sit up but he smiled and shook his head again. He leaned forward adjusting my pillow and my breath caught in my throat.

He stayed where he was looking into my eyes, smiling. He slowly started leaning forward and so did I. We slowly headed towards each other and then he closed the distance tentatively putting his lips on mine. I reached my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me. Our kiss started out simple and sweet, but turned into something of pure passion. He moved his hands to the sides of my face and we stayed like that for our kissing session.

Someone in the room cleared their throat so Shane and I leaned back. The nurse had come back in with my cup of water and she was smiling. I blushed a tomato red and Shane stood up. He crossed the room and stood against the wall smiling at me. The nurse set the cup down and walked out the door.

"Shane-"I started but he crossed the room in a flash sitting on my bed again. He stoked my cheeks softly.

"Bella? I know this is a weird time to do this but-will you be my girlfriend? I've liked you since I first saw you at that diner. I just want to be more than friends." I smiled widely at him.

"Of course I will Shane. Truth is, I've liked you since then too," I said with a sheepish smile, looking down. Shane tilted my head up and kissed my forehead. He leaned back and smiled, then leaning down to kiss my lips one more time. When we were done he sat in a seat next to the bed.

There was a knock at the door and it slowly opened. I expected it to be my mother so I carefully prepared myself. To my surprise it was Ken-I mean, Edward. He gave me a quick smile and I just stared at him. What was he doing here? I thought he hated my guts. Shane stood up and stood in front of me protectively.

"What do you want Cullen?" he almost growled.

"I just wanted to talk to Bella, Collins," he practically growled back. The both just glared at each other and I cleared my throat. I carefully sat up and grabbed Shane's hand. I pulled him towards me and put my mouth near his ear.

"It's okay just stand outside the door for a minute, I'm sure this won't take long." He leaned back and nodded once, kissing my forehead. He left the room shutting the door behind him, Edward staring at him the whole way.

"So," he started, "you and Collins huh?" he asked. I just nodded my head staring at him suspiciously.

"Well, I just came by to apologize for Jess and Lauren," he said quietly. _What?_ Did Edward Cullen really just say that? I'm sure my face showed my disbelief because he continued.

"Yeah, well what they did was really cruel and the principal gave them each a detention," he snorted, "shows what happens when your parents are powerful people." He rolled his eyes and smiled at me his eyes twinkling. He came closer and sat in the seat next to the bed.

"I had no idea that they were going to do that to you, or I would've tried to stop it," he said with a grimace.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, no one deserves to be treated like this," he said while spreading his hands out motioning to the room.

"I'm just really sorry, Bella," he said sincerely.

"It's okay Edward, or should I say Ken?" I joked. I leaned forward and held my hand out for a handshake.

"No hard feelings," I continued. He reached forward shaking my hand carefully as not to hurt me. He smiled but it turned to a look of confusion.

"Bella? Um, I know this is kinda weird but-would you mind if I gave you a hug?" he tentatively asked. I sat there in shock. Crazy Cullen wanted to give me a hug? What happened to not wanting to touch me, because I was so ugly and horrible? Where was this new Edward coming from?

"Um, sure I guess," I answered. He stood up and reached his arms around me carefully. I put my arms around his shoulders trying not to hurt myself. He lightly squeezed me and then took a step back. He looked really nervous and odd. He nodded at me once and then practically sprinted out the door. He stuck his head back in with a smile.

"See you later, Princess," he said jokingly. I smiled at the joke.

Shane came back in with a weird look on his face surveying me, making sure nothing was wrong.

"Are you okay? He didn't do anything to hurt you, did he?" he asked suspiciously. I shook my head and smiled at him. I moved my finger in a come-here motion and he complied.

"Nothing happened Shane. He just apologized for what happened, which was really weird but whatever. I'm sure it won't last long." Shane leaned forward and kissed me on the lips again, smiling when he sat back.

"I'm so glad I can do that now," he said with a grin. He sat in the chair Edward had previously been in, and put his hands behind his head.

"Go ahead and get some rest Bella. I promise I'll be here when you wake up," he promised me. I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.


	7. Hurt

Chapter 7: Hurt

It had been at least a week or two since I've left the hospital. I had gone back to school two days after I was released and it seemed like I had shot up in the school food chain. Ever since I had come back people were treating me differently. Mostly, it was girls being jealous because Shane had asked me out. I sit with him every day at lunch and he usually drives me home. He is the sweetest guy I have ever met and I actually think I'm starting to fall for him.

Ever since I moved here I have been the one that stood out. Either by being the new girl, the girl with problems, or the girl people envied. I still don't understand it. Anyways, like I said I think I'm starting to fall for Shane. He's been with me through a lot of hard stuff and he still manages to stay with me. He's even stuck up for me with my mom when she gets mad at me for something stupid. Shane's the best guy a girl could ask for.

"Bells," he called. I looked up startled, and smiled at Shane. I had been in my reverie for awhile just thinking.

"Oh, sorry Shane," I blushed turning my attention to him, "what's up?"

"Its fine Bella, do you wanna do something this weekend?" he questioned. I wonder what he wanted to do.

"Of course, just text me later telling me what you want to do," I said while standing up. I was going to be late to my next class if I didn't leave now. I leaned down kissing Shane on the lips. I pulled away regretfully and started making my way towards Biology. Great. Now I had to go see Edward. He had been acting awful strange towards me since I got back. He had been acting nice and kind towards me, not being the jerk I first met. I kind of liked it.

As I was walking a short, pixie-like girl stopped in front of me. She was smiling and was wearing some fancy type of clothes. She looked really nice and her hair was spiky and going in all different directions. She gave me a quick wave.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I answered. What did this girl want?

"Um, I know this is kinda strange but I'm Edward Cullen's sister, Alice. I just wanted to get to know you because Edward hasn't stopped talking about you for a long time," she said excitedly. Edward talked about me? Why?

"Oh well, nice to meet you Alice. You probably already know that I'm Bella," I said with a chuckle, "well if you'll excuse me I have to get to class." I walked around her and went into Biology. Edward was sitting there concentrating on something in his notebook. I walked to our table and sat down. He suddenly looked up and then looked away from me. Huh, that was weird.

Class was passing by really slowly and I think the teacher noticed, so he gave us all a break. I turned to Edward wondering if he was going to talk to me. He gave me a harsh glare and abruptly stood up. He walked over to Lauren and started making out with her. That cut me deep. He had stopped talking to them ever since I came back from the hospital. I had thought Edward was on my side, but I guess I was wrong. I knew his niceness wouldn't last very long.

I rubbed my eyes and turned back to doodle in my notepad. Edward wasn't going to talk to me so I wouldn't have anything to do. Our break passed and Edward came back to sit next to me. He had a smirk on his face and I just knew that the old Edward was back. Great, this was just going to suck.

The bell rang and I started gathering my things on the corner of the desk. As Edward walked by he pushed all of my stuff off my desk sending it all flying.

"What's your problem?" I yelled at him.

"_My_ problem? Oh, so now you care about _my_ problem??" he screamed at me. His face was turning bright red and I could see people behind him staring. I took a step backward, feeling scared. This wasn't a side of Edward I had ever seen, nor did I ever _want_ to see. He noticed me take a step backward and cocked his head to the side, smiling. It was very creepy.

"Edward-what are you-?" I stuttered. He took another step toward me, smiling cruelly. This was not going to end well.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he began, "you just don't understand. I've cared about you since day one, that first day I accidentally touched your foot. I was so mesmerized by your beauty I couldn't stop thinking of you." He gripped the desk viciously hard and gritted his teeth together, clenching his jaw. I tried to take another step back, but I was up against a desk.

"Then you chose Collins," he spat through his teeth as if Shane's name was poison, "which practically broke my heart. How could you choose such a _loser_ Bella? I would have been such a better choice. But Bella, you chose wrong." He raised his eyes from the desk and they looked very cruel and menacing. My eyes widened in total fear not knowing what to do next. He took another step forward and he was only inches away.

He raised his arm, quick as a flash, and connected his hand with the side of my face. It stung and my cheek felt as if it were on fire. His handprint had to be embedded in my face with the force of his blow. I braced myself waiting for another hit because he had raised his arm again. I turned my head to the side and shut my eyes.

"What _Swan_??? You can't take the pain? Well, you should have thought of that before you caused _me_ pain!!!" he shouted. His hand connected with the other side of my face again, but this time I went flying. This blow had been harder than the last and I was sent spinning across the room. I hit the wall with a loud thud and fell to the floor. My head was throbbing and my face still felt as if it had been hit with a whip. I raised my arms and put my hands in front of my face when Edward approached me again.

"Edward please," I cried, "please don't hit me again," I whimpered. All of a sudden I saw something in his eyes change and they were soft again. This was the Edward I knew. He staggered backward realization of what he had just done hitting him full force. The teacher, Mr. Johnson, came back in the room and rushed over to me. He checked my face and felt the back of my head. After he brought his hand back to examine he gasped. There were droplets of blood on his fingers and I felt my vision turn to tunnels.

"Mr. Fields please go find the principal and the nurse," he firmly stated. Edward was staring at his hands in pure horror and he fell to the ground.

"Did _he_ do this to you Miss Swan?" he questioned me. I looked through my tunnels of vision at Edward and he was staring at me. To mine and Edwards's surprise, I shook my head no. Edward was gawking at me with his mouth open.

"All right then," Mr. Johnson said wearily. Just then, the principal and the nurse walked in and Mr. Johnson stepped back. Edward hurriedly left the room still staring at his hands in pure horror. I saw the nurse approach me and closed my eyes. I let the darkness wash over me so hopefully I wouldn't feel the pain anymore.


	8. Leaving

Chapter 8: Leaving

I woke up in a bed.

Renee was standing over me looking very worried. Huh, that would be a first. I blinked a few times and coughed trying to sit up.

"Oh Bella honey, I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Thanks Renee, can I get some water?" I asked. Her eyes narrowed at me. Uh-oh.

"What did you just call me?"

"I just-" I started.

"Shut up Bella, just shut up. Don't keep calling me Renee. Just because I have wants and needs to find a better man, doesn't mean I'm a bad person!" I really didn't need this right now. I had just been thrown across a room and I probably had a concussion. I groaned and of course she took it the wrong way.

"Don't you dare _groan_ at me Isabella Marie Swan! I give you food and shelters so don't think I'm not prepared to kick you out!" she screamed. I gasped. She just threatened to kick me out. What kind of mother actually did that? I mean, you saw it in movies all the time, but in real life? Not so much.

"Fine then," I whispered, "I'm leaving." I stood up and felt very dizzy so I put my hand on the wall for support. I walked to my closet, swaying, and grabbed a bag. I grabbed everything I owned, which wasn't much, and put it in the bag. Renee just stood there, arms folded across her chest, not saying a word. She wasn't even going to try and _stop_ me? She didn't deserve to even have me in her life anymore.

I strode to the door and opened it with a shaking hand. I turned around before I walked out and looked Renee straight in the eye.

"Goodbye, _Renee_."


	9. Running

Chapter 9: Running

Where was I going to go now?

Where was I going to live?

Who was going to take me in?

These questions kept floating around my mind while I struggled to stay upright in the Arizona heat. I dropped my bag to the ground and sat down next to it. I pulled out my phone with shaking hands and saw five texts from Shane. There were all along the lines of worrying about me. I guess the whole school knew about what had happened already. Gossip travels fast.

An idea hit me right then. I could stay with Shane for awhile. His parents really liked me last time, so maybe they wouldn't mind me staying with them for a bit. I wearily stood up, realizing I needed more sleep, and started walking towards Shane's house.

Soon, I reached Shane's house and smiled. Maybe I could have a home here with the one I loved. I walked up the porch and knocked on the door three times. Shane answered the door while looking at his phone, mumbling a 'hey.'

"Hey," I said quietly. His head snapped up and he grabbed me into a hug. He kissed my forehead and then my lips after he had made sure I was alright.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried about you. Cullen deserves to die for what he did to you," he growled. I sighed realizing I was in good hands now.

"I know Shane, it was really scary. Hey, do you mind if I come in? I have to ask you something." I took a step forward but Shane blocked my path. I raised both of my eyebrows at him.

"Well, you see Bella," he started. My breath caught because I expected the worst. I dropped my bag and pushed past him into the house. All around the house there were cardboard boxes. They all had writing on them and they looked full. They looked like _moving_ boxes. Shane was moving.

I whirled around, seeing him still standing in the doorway. He had a sad expression on his face. Tears welled up in my eyes when I realized what was going to happen next. He was going to _leave_ me.

"Well, Shane, go ahead and get it over with," I said while crossing my arms. He looked at me with a shocked expression. Then he had a knowing look on his face as he realized that I knew what was coming.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he stated, "this wasn't my idea. My dad got relocated and we all have to go with him. If there was any way I could stay I would. Please understand Bella, I love you." My eyes shot up, he _loved_ me? He was going to tell me that _now_? Now that he was _leaving _me?

"Obviously, a long distance relationship isn't going to work. So I guess this is goodbye, Bella." He gave me a pleading expression, willing me to understand he hadn't planned this. I shook my head, side to side, letting my anger melt away.

"Bye Shane." The tears in my eyes started to overflow so I darted out the door. I grabbed my bag and leapt down the stairs of his porch. I started sprinting down the road letting the tears flow. This was the second goodbye I had had to say today.


	10. Clarity

Chapter 10: Clarity

I had just enough money to rent out an apartment for a few weeks. That meant that I needed to find a job fast. I decided to start the hunt after school today. I was walking towards my first class and people were staring at me, again. I had looked in a mirror this morning and Edwards's handprints were imbedded in my face, just like I had predicted. They were now a dull shade of red, but were always visible no matter which way I looked. If I touched them it hurt like hell, and the bump on the back of my head throbbed unless I took some Tylenol.

School passed by uneventfully until lunch. People were still staring at me so I decided to sit by myself again. My iPod ear buds had found their way back to my ears and I was listening to "Unbeautiful" by Lesley Roy. I kept searching around me just in case the soup thing would happen again. This time, there would be no one to come to my rescue. Shane was gone and I was scared out of my mind to face Edward. What if he had a breakdown again? I don't think I could take another beating.

I leaned back in my chair and looked up towards the ceiling. I did that whenever I was about to cry now. It turns out there's not much on the ceiling that wants to hurt you. So that is the safest place to look. I was slowly breathing in and out when I heard the chair across from me move. It scraped across the floor and I heard someone sit in it.

I lowered my eyes to the person sitting across from me and I gasped. It was Edward. I skidded my chair back as fast as I could and stood up.

"Bella please-"he pleaded. His eyes were full of tears and they were shining brightly.

"I'm sorry Edward. I don't want to be hurt anymore," I whispered. I left and went to go to class early. It was then that I realized I would have to sit next to him again. In the same class that he beat me. I was so scared.

When everyone arrived for class I was sitting on the edge of my seat doodling in my notebook. Once again, I heard the chair scrape and Edward sat down. I had been listening to "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera and I had tried to build up some courage. As soon as he sat down, it had all blown away, leaving me frightened.

He reached for his pencil and I cringed away from him. He must have noticed because his breathing hitched and he closed his eyes. Edward looked like he really hated himself. I almost felt bad for him until I realized that he started the fiery pit of hell called my life. He started the whole process of my life shutting down, and for leaving me stranded with no one to help me.

After class had finished I practically sprinted out of the room and headed to the busses. I was the first one out there so I decided to catch my breath. Out of nowhere Edward was standing right in front of me, breathing hard. He must have chased after me.

"Bella, please just listen to me. You don't have to look twice after this but please, just hear me out." I gave a quick nod and swallowed, my mouth becoming suddenly dry.

"I'm sorry Bella, so incredibly sorry. I'm sorry a million-trillion times. I don't know what came over me that day. I was just so sad and angry that you had chosen Shane, I just-didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't mean to hit you or cause you any pain. Also, everything I said that day was true. I do love you Bella Swan. I always have and always will," he finished. He reached out and stroked the marks on my face. His eyes were pleading for me to forgive him.

When he touched my face, I cringed and he immediately took his hand away. He closed his eyes and sank to the ground, putting his head in his hands. I sank down as well and pulled his hands away from his face.

"Edward you started a chain reaction in my life that day. Since then, I have been kicked out of my own house, Shane left me, and now I have your hands imprinted on my face. I should hate your guts and wish for you to be dead," I said calmly. He looked at me and I saw him nod his head and start to stand up. He shook his head and I saw a single, solitary tear fall. I grabbed his arm and spun him around so he was facing me again.

"….but, I love you too. You started out as such a jerk," he chuckled, eyes wide, listening intently, "but you changed, for _me_. You are now a sweet guy and you're so easy to talk to. You may have hit me, but that's all in the past and you are supposed to forgive and forget aren't you?" I questioned. He shook his head up and down and stared intently into my eyes.

"Bella Swan you are the most amazing person I have ever known. I love you. So much." He started leaning towards me and I quickly closed the distance crashing my lips to his. I wound my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We shared an amazingly passionate kiss. At that exact moment I knew that Edward and I would be together forever. Many kids passing by were probably wondering what the heck I was doing, kissing my attacker. I knew for a fact though, that even though he did what he did, it would never happen again. He would treat me really good and we would last forever. Nothing and no-one being able to stop it from happening.

THE END


	11. Epilogue

EPILOGUE: Happily Ever After

So it had been six months since I had gotten together with Edward, kicked out of my house, and beaten. Everything was great now. Edward's parents were kind enough to let me live with them and I had become great friends with Alice, Edward's sister. She and I were inseparable. Edward and I had grown really close and loved each other very much. His parents took the role of my adopted parents (though not legally) and I loved them very much. I get to see Charlie every summer for two months from now on and spend some quality time with him. He had met Edward and was happy that I had found such a good guy. I had finally gotten the family I always wanted and the life I had always dreamed of.


End file.
